A known sheet conveying apparatus is configured to convey sheets held in a feed tray to a recording unit. The known sheet conveying apparatus includes a single sensor, and first and second levers to be detected by the single sensor. The first lever is located at a position not to be detected by the sensor when a sheet or sheets are present in the feed tray, and pivots to a position to be detected by the sensor when no sheet is left in the feed tray. The second lever is configured to contact, at a predetermined position between the feed tray and the recording unit, a sheet fed from the feed tray and conveyed along a conveying path. The second lever, when out of contact with the sheet, is located at a position not to be detected by the sensor, and is kept at a pivoted position to be detected by the sensor after a leading end of the sheet passes through a predetermined position till a trailing end of the sheet passes through the predetermined position.
In the known sheet conveying apparatus, whether a trailing end of a sheet has passed through the predetermined position located along the conveying path is determined based on the sensor which changes from a detecting state to a non-detecting state. After the state of the sensor changes, a next sheet is fed from the feed tray.